


Sleep Tight, Baby Girl

by Arikakun



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Sex, Smut, doggystyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arikakun/pseuds/Arikakun
Summary: When things go bump in the night





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JT_Sins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JT_Sins/gifts).



> 50 Shades of Overwatch Prompt: Wake up, have sex & fall back asleep~

Both of you were exhausted from your work, there was no stop from Jack’s constant missions and all of the commotion at your job. He had you constantly worried if he was going to return bruised and broken, but this time he had came home unharmed, for once.  
  
He was just as dead-tired as you were.  
  
After a quick dinner and soft lazy kisses you were both snuggled into bed. You missed him, and through his grumpy tired grumbles that he  missed you too. Soft and lazy kisses, surprise cuddles and a strong arm wrapped around you.  
  
Sleep took both of you.  
\--  
A soft moan escaped your lips, your eyes fluttered open as you felt someone behind you  gripping your breast.  
“Mmm Jack?” you moaned confused  
Jack grunted into the crook of your neck as his fingers steadily worked their way between your already slick folds. Your body shook as you felt his throbbing cock slide between your thighs and folds.  
“Jack--” you moaned.  
“I couldn’t wait for you to wake up...I need you now,” Jack murmured against your ear sending another shiver through your body.  
“Mmm! Oh...Jack…”  
“Please...indulge this old man…,” Jack growled deeply. A soft moan slipped from your lips as you leaned back into him, his cock hard and throbbing as it slid between your folds brushing hard against your clit. He groaned as your hips worked in together with his thrusts.  
“Mmm Jack…” you moaned as you reached back burying your hand in his white hair and pulled slightly. A deep groan rumbled in your ear, a sharp nip on your neck followed by lips to soothe any pain it may have caused.  
“Mmmn...baby...I missed you...damn it I need you now..I need to fuck you...” Jack growled as his fingers gripped the hem of your panties and moved them down your legs. You used your free hand to push them down further and kicked them off.  
“aaah...Jack please…” you whispered breathlessly.  
  
As soon as the words came from your lips he moved quickly, propping you onto your knees, your ass in the air for him. Even in your drunken like haze you shook your ass just to tease him.  
  
_Smack!_  
  
“Kyaah!” you squeaked.  
“You liked that didn’t you?” Jack chuckled, a deep grumble in his throat. He gently rubbed the cheek that he smacked moments ago as he gave his needy cock a few strokes.”Look at you...all wet and needy for me…,”  
“Daddy please,” you whined.  He knew all of your buttons to get you ready and needy for him but yet he still teased you.    
Begging and calling him ‘Daddy’  was one of his weaknesses especially if you were ass up and face down into your shared bed.  
  
He pressed his bulbous head of his cock to your slick heat, painstakingly slow he ran the tip of his cock over your entrance before he indulged himself. With one quick thrust he buried himself completely inside of your tight heat, his throbbing cock stretching and warming you all at once.  
“Oh~” you moaned as you buried your head into your pillow as you bowed your back towards the bed.  
“Fuck..” you heard him hiss from behind you.  
“Oh my god...Jack…” you moaned, he groaned appreciative as he relished in your tight heat.  
  
He slowly pulled back and surged forward dragging another moan from your lips. It took another thrust for him to set a steady pace, but you knew what was coming the tight grip on your hips gave it away.  
“Ooooh,” you moaned as you bowed your back towards the bed.  
“Nngn...yeah...arch that back for me baby girl...let me show you how much I missed you,” Jack growled deeply as he slammed into your tight forgiving heat.  
  
His strong hands held your hips in place as he slammed harder, faster, putting more strength into his thrusts. You cried out into your pillow and gripped the sheets as he plowed you into the bed.  
  
You loved it when he used his strength on you, it made you feel helpless, but the way that he moved you, the way that he held onto you with his strong callused hands sent shivers down your spine.  
  
“Jaaack!” your cry was muffled by the pillow.  
“What was that baby girl? I couldn’t hear you,” he growled as he snaked a hand through your hair and lifted your head from the pillow. A strangled groan escaped your lips as you felt the strong grip on your hip, the gentle tug and your soft ass bouncing from his thrusts.  
  
He leaned over your body as you  propped yourself onto your forearms, his thrusts slowed as he leaned over you, a deep raspy groan rumbled in your ear came from Jack as he slowed his thrusts. A hand slid down between your legs and slid between your moist folds, a deep husky chuckle came from him as a finger swirled around the nub.  
  
“I thought I had a good girl on my hands...look how wet you are,” Jack growled.  
“Mmm but--oh...I am~,” you moaned weakly.  
“Are you? Show me,” Jack growled and nipped your ear, he slowly placed soft kisses down to the crook of your neck.  
You mewled at the sensation of his lips trailing down from your ear, you began to impale yourself on his cock as he continued to place feather like kisses on your neck. A breathy sigh came from your lips as you leaned your head back onto Jack’s shoulder, as you set a slow pace.  
“I missed you so much…” Jack growled against your neck.  
“I missed you too-ah,”  
Jack pushed your legs open further allowing him to go deeper as you continued with your slow pace. Another deep grunt rumbled in your ear sending shivers down your spine.  
“You know...this is my favorite….” Jack groaned.  
“Yesss..oh-!” you were cut short as Jack suddenly thrust into you, jumbling your thoughts immediately.  You felt the bruising grip on your hips again as he straightened himself behind you, another thrust pushed you into the headboard of the bed.  
  
His thrusts were unforgiving as he pounded into you, you feebly braced yourself against the headboard as deep breaths and cries spilled from your lips. He gripped bruising your hips you knew for sure that you were going to have bruises and a limp. You loved all of it.  
  
“Jaaaack~!” your cried out.  
A deep raspy groan rumbled from the man as he slammed into you, flesh slapped against each other as he continued his brutal pace. You saw stars in your vision as every single one of his thrusts hit your g-spot, each thrust causing the spring inside of you to wind tighter and tighter.  
“Oooh~!” You cried out as you squeezed your eyes shut relishing in the delicious shivers running up and down your spine.  
"You like that baby girl? You like the way Daddy's cock feels in you?" Jack growled.  
“Oooh yesss!” you cried out as you felt the hot pressure of a spring inside of you quickly winding inside of your core. He knew what to do to make you melt in his hands to get you over your edge, he would get you there before he let himself get to that point.  
“Look how easily you’re taking me,” Jack groaned his voice raspy as he effortly continued his pace.  
  
_SMACK!_  
  
“Kya--! Aah! Jack please,” you moaned breathlessly.  
“C’mon, Say my name louder,” Jack snarled as his breath caught in his throat, he was nearing his limit. His thrusts less rhythmic, deep and full of his strength.  
“C’mon louder!” Jack chuckled his breath catching in his throat again as he leaned over you changing the angle of his thrusts again.  
“Oh my god!” you cried out as you felt the spring snap and your climax rush over you.  
  
You cried out his name over and over again as if you were praying to him as you rode through your climax.  
“Damn it...this..is...ugn...what..you do to me...ungh,” Jack choked as his thrusts were sloppy as his cock throbbed and twitched signaling his release.  
“Fuck,” Jack groaned as his cock released ribbons of this thick cum inside of you. Slowly he completely leaned over your small frame holding himself up with one of  forearms  and made no move to pull out, he simply held you against him trying to steady his heartbeat and catch his breath. He shifted backwards pulling you away from the headboard that he was pounding you into moments ago. Hesitantly he pulled from your heat and chuckled as he watched his work slide down your thigh.  
  
You mewled softly as he pulled you to him, you welcomed the larger man, and feeling his warmth again. Even with the vigorous sex moments ago he didn’t break a sweat, something about his past he said the first time after he bent you over the back of the sofa.  
  
“Now...I’m even more exhausted,” you yawned as you laid your head on his chest. He grunted a response as he covered the both you. You were already falling asleep as the sheet covered you.  
“Sleep tight...baby girl,” 


End file.
